Conventional wiring devices such as light switches include a housing with an upper surface which has an opening through which a toggle switch extends beyond, allowing a user to access the toggle switch to turn a load, such as a light, on and off. Generally, at least a portion of the upper surface of the housing and the toggle switch are visible to a user when a wall plate has been installed over the light switch. As such light switches may often be installed in the walls of homes, offices, classrooms, commercial facilities, etc., the exposed portion of the upper surface and toggle switch may also have an aesthetic aspect rather than being purely function. For example, it may generally be desirable for the exposed portions of the upper surface and the toggle switch to be of the same or a complementary color as the surrounding wall and/or wall plate. However, the upper surface and/or toggle switch may be manufactured as a permanent component of the wiring device. Thus, if a user desired to change the color of the exposed portions of the upper surface and toggle switch, the user may be forced to change out the entire light switch. Such a project may be costly and time consuming. Additionally, it may be challenging and costly for a distributor to keep inventory of wiring devices of various colors. Thus, if a customer is looking for a certain color that is not very common, it may be difficult or impossible for users to find a wiring device which has an upper surface and toggle switch of the desired color.